Frosty Nightmares
by RainbowDragon127
Summary: Dark Ice. NOT PITCHXJACK. NOT BLACK ICE BUT DARK ICE. Hope you enjoy the story I made up with my bored state of mood. :P Please R&R!


Jack knew he shouldn't be wandering off into somewhere he know that he shouldn't be. Pitch's lair. He was curious as he saw a familiar figure ran past him. Before, he was taking a walk, enjoying all the snow he made until someone ran past him. He looked in every direction and there it is again. The figure stood in the shadows. Jack held his staff tightly and crept to that _someone._ When he got a bit closer, he stopped with his eyes wide. Is it just him or does that person look like him?

" Who are you?" whispered Jack, still a little cautiously aiming the staff at the mystery person. He thought he saw it grin, showing fangs. It let out a hollow, scary laugh. Jack ran to it, but it faded as soon as he got close enough. Jack gasped, a little frightened, he decided to go after it. _It might be a big threat._ he thought. So, there he is. He ended up at Pitch's lair. Jack huffed. _Pitch's work._ he thought.

" What did he do this time?" he asked out loud. He stopped walking. The light was getting dimmer and dimmer. Soon enough, everything was pitch black. Yes, PITCH BLACK. Jack's heartbeat quickened. He didn't know where he was walking. He felt like he was blindfolded. Something blocked his path. The light returned and in front of Jack, was...Pitch. Jack jumped back and held his staff firmly, aiming at Pitch. Pitch let out a laugh.

" So, what brought you here?" he sneered. " Oh right, Jack!" Jack looked confused, but soon he wasn't anymore. That figure walked out from the shadows and showed himself in broad daylight. He looked just like Jack, except with black hair, crimson red eyes, black hoodie decorated with gray shadows around the hem and a black staff, glowing red. He smirked.

" Who-who is that?" Jack stuttered, pointing at the other Jack. Pitch laughed.

" Why, let me introduce him to you. Jack, meet Jack. Jack, meet Jack." he said, before he let out another laugh. The other Jack laughed with him. Jack's eye widened even bigger when he saw sharp fangs.

" Hey." the other Jack greeted, smiling. Jack took a glance at the other Jack's staff, then looked back into his eyes.

" Are you-are you the..." stuttered Jack. This was too much for Jack to take in. The other Jack smirked even bigger.

" The evil side of you? Hell yes!" sneered Evil Jack. Jack cringed when he heard Evil Jack said the swear word. He was a guardian for Man in the Moon's sake! An influence to innocent children!

" Jack." Pitch said. Both Jack looked to Pitch, who looked bored. " The evil, _EPIC _one. Do whatever you want with Frostbite." And with that, he headed out the door. Jack frowned when he called the Evil Jack epic. But of course, evil always work with evil.

" What are you going to do with me?" asked Jack, trying hard not to show fear. Evil Jack smirked and crept closer. Jack looked into his red eyes and thought, _Am I really that attractive? Whatever! It's not the time to think about that! _

" We're going to have a little fun." smirked Evil Jack. Jack sank down onto the floor, breathless and frightened. What did he mean by fun? Evil Jack was now over Jack, face to face. Evil Jack's lips kissed Jack's lips. Evil Jack licked Jack's neck, slowly, then nipping it. Jack moaned. But, he was scared a bit.

" J-Jack. Wh-where are we...wh-what are we..." gasped Jack, before letting another moan. Evil Jack smirked.

" Let's not think about that right now." Evil Jack whispered, in a sexy tone. Evil Jack's hands crept to Jack's belt. Jack gasped and everything turned black.

* * *

Jack sat up, panting and sweating. His eyes were as wide as an owl's and his jaws dropped open. Jack looked around, still panting. He was in bed. It was just a nightmare. Jack cooled down quickly. He lied back onto his bed and stared at the ceiling. He smiled.

" Thank god that wasn't real." he sighed, relieved. Jack drifted back to sleep. Meanwhile, a shadow loomed over Jack and smiled. Red eyes glowed with mischief.

" Sweet dreams Jack." it whispered before disappearing and never came back again.

**Aaannnnd that is IT! Sorry for the yaoi, I was bored and had nothing to do. Idea just popped in my head randomly like always. So, review and hope you enjoyed the story. Bye! :P**


End file.
